The present invention pertains to the field of predictive and reliability centered system maintenance and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for monitoring and reporting equipment operating conditions and diagnostic information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a condition based monitoring network and method which employs local and wide area networks to provide operating condition data to local and remote users with the necessary software to read and analyze data, as well as providing a user interface.
Operators of machinery must balance the often competing concerns of maximizing operational time and minimizing maintenance costs. On high-value equipment, operators typically invest in real-time monitoring systems, while the remaining “balance of plant” equipment is subject to periodic manual inspection, often using portable equipment. Manual inspection is typically conducted according to some sort of predefined time schedule, or when a significant problem has been identified.
Manual inspection incurs four significant problems. First, manual inspection generally involves risks associated with the environment and operating conditions of the equipment. Second, manual inspection can involve a significant waste of resources in connection with personnel travelling between various pieces of equipment in various locations, as well as time spent collecting and analyzing data. Third, manual inspection is generally not executed by personnel who are experts in the various fields of concern, e.g., vibration, thermodynamics, and other operating conditions. Finally, data collected is inconsistent due to variances related to the method of inspection, e.g., sensor placement and inspections being performed at irregular intervals.
Beyond the concerns associated with conducting manual inspections, it turns out that manual inspections are generally not extremely effective at addressing maintenance concerns typical to balance of plant equipment. Often, serious maintenance issues and catastrophic failures of balance of plant equipment are associated with human error during routine maintenance, e.g., insufficient lubrication, improperly installed parts, etc. These issues manifest in a time period that is frequently too short to be addressed by periodic manual inspections. However, real-time monitoring is not a viable solution for the balance of plant equipment due to costs, location and other concerns. To this end, there is a gap in the ability to effectively monitor and evaluate the condition of operating equipment.
As can be seen from the above discussion, there is considered to be a need in the art for a cost elective, condition based monitoring solution that will provide an operator with the ability to address these issues.